Episode 4882 (9th January 2008)
Plot Nicola and David discuss care homes for Donald in The Woolpack and Rodney overhears. Rodney tells Paul that Donald seems to have Nicola jumping through hoops and he intends to pay him a visit. Rodney turns up at the hospital and Donald keeps up the pretence that he doesn't remember Nicola. But Rodney accuses Donald of tormenting Nicola and Donald comes clean and admits that he's testing Nicola to discover her motives. Eli smugly tells an uncomfortable Lily that she should 'do something' about her aches and pains. When Lily's arthritis later causes her to have trouble practising for the dance contest with Edna, she reluctantly asks Eli for some more cannabis. Eli tells a worried Lily that he wants her to grow some cannabis plants as payment for supplying while she waits for her own plants to mature. Carrie makes plans for the future and she reveals to a stunned Scarlett that she's had a job offer in Toronto and she thinks that they should both make the move. Scarlett has been getting very close to Daz of late and she's not impressed by the announcement and she does a runner with Daz. Also, Diane threatens to bar anyone from The Woolpack who mentions the Sugdens in her presence. Cast Regular cast *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carrie Nicholls - Linda Lusardi *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Prison Guard - Philip Harrison *Keith Lodge - Paul Popplewell Locations *Butlers Farm - Andy and Jo's room and kitchen *HMP Hotten - Corridor and cell *Café Hope - Café *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and back lobby *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - Donald's room *Memorial garden *Brook Cottage - Back garden *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Home Farm - Polytunnel Notes *Eli's dealer is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,440,000 viewers (11th place). Memorable dialogue Diane Sugden: "To spare the gossip-mongers breaking out into a sweat, I'd like to confer that I have been officially blamed for every ounce of bad luck that happened to the Sugdens in recent weeks. I made a mistake, that's all. There's some in here who've made worse. From now on, if anyone breathes a word, asking me about the people who used to be my family, they'll not only be barred, they'll be dragged out into Main Street. Right, as you were." Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes